Raging Tempest
by xXxGokuderaxBelxXx
Summary: Pendant le mariage du dixième Boss Vongola, deux personnes semblent s'amuser autrement que les invités. Je suis nul en résumé, alors c'est mieux de le lire ! Rating M, HomexHome si vous n'aimait pas ne pas lire. Les personnages sont surement OOC.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Gokudera x Belphegor

**Note :** C'est ma première fanfiction ^-^et désolé pour les fautes

* * *

**Raging Tempest**

Il se tenait près du grand chêne, a prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette dans sa main. Bien qu'il ait arrêté il y a si longtemps, il a estimé que c'était une occasion spéciale.

Gokudera a pris une autre longue bouffée avant de cogner sur la cigarette. Il devrait être heureux. Il avait été heureux jusqu'à une dizaine de minutes pour regarder Tsuna prendre la première danse avec son épouse, une sorte de jalousie torsadée avait commencé à multiplier dans l'estomac de Gokudera.

Il était irrationnel. Gokudera s'était révélé maintes et maintes fois d'être plus grand confident de Tsuna. Mais avec ce mariage, il s'est soudainement senti comme s'il avait été laissé de côté d'une clique très exclusif.

**« Ridicule »**Il se moquait et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Gokudera plongé à l'écart comme une lame d'argent empalé son paquet de cigarettes sur le tronc du chêne.

**« Merde! »** Le gardien Vongola juré que lui-même dépoussiéré.

**« - Il s'agit d'un costume Armani, couteau-freak !**

**- ****Shishishishi! »**

Gokudera regarda Bel comme le prince blond sauta d'une branche d'arbre.

**« Fumer est mauvais pour ta santé. »**Bel eut un petit rire.**« Et toi aussi »**Répliqua Gokudera. **« Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un mariage. Pourquoi es-tu armé? Ta bague fantaisie n'est pas assez bon? »**

Bel rit à nouveau. **« La nostalgie? »**Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il s'est ensuite avancé vers lui. À l'approche de l'autre homme Bel a mis ses bras autour de Gokudera. Bel sourit et continua « **Alors, dites-moi donc, est-ce un bâton de dynamite dans votre poche, ou tu es simplement heureux de me voir? »**

En prenant du recul, Bel a prit l'arme de Gokudera dans la poche de ce dernier. **« Epargne-moi le cliché »**Gokudera sourit malgré lui. **« Tu te rends compte que la dynamite explose, non? Moi je ne la jette pas comme si c'était un jouet. »**

Bel agita sa tête en signe de dédain.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas te promener avec elle dans ton pantalon**

**- La ferme ****! Je me suis promenai avec un bâton de dynamite dans mon pantalon pendant quinze ans! »**

Bel lorgnaient vers lui, son regard nettement vers le sud. **« Mmmm, oui, je l'ai remarqué. »**

Gokudera a voulu se gifler pour marcher dans ce piège. Bel était toujours incorrigible, quand il était ivre. Bien sûr, Gokudera supposait qu'il était ivre. Ce fut un mariage après tout.

Il était incorrigible, certainement un meilleur côté de Bel que homicide, cependant. Gokudera avait perdu le compte des cicatrices qu'il avait obtenu de la blonde. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer l'autre, Gokudera n'a jamais été mécontent de voir Bel. Avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il ratissé ses doigts dans sa crinière platine et répondit **« Je suis ravi que vous approuvez mon bâton de dynamite, mais je préférerais que tu le manipule avec un peu plus de soin. » **

Bel eut un petit rire puis sans avertissement, il a poussé Gokudera contre l'arbre. Bien que légèrement essoufflé, Gokudera a réagi rapidement, sa main gauche attrapé un des poignets de Bel, tandis que sa droite a saisi une poignée de cheveux à la nuque du prince. Bel immédiatement atteint pour sa lame et le tint contre la joue de Gokudera.

**« -On ne touche pas les cheveux d'un prince**

**- Un prince? »**

Gokudera c'est moqué. **« Tout ce que je vois, c'est une princesse. »**

Il tira la tête en arrière de Bel, surpris pendant une seconde par le respect de l'autre homme, puis déposa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres du blond. Il a gardé sa touche taquiner la lumière dans un premier temps, pleinement conscient qu'il pourrait être poussé contre les limites de la patience de Bel. Ce n'est que lorsque le prince se mit à ronronner, que Gokudera. C'est alors que l'homme bombe réalisé à quel point Bel jouissait cela et se laissa un instant de suffisance mentale. Il a manié la batte loin la lame avec désinvolture que lui et Bel chuté maladroitement de feuilles parsemer de sol.

**« Brute »**Bel châtié du bout des lèvres tandis que Gokudera pesait sur lui. Gokudera égalé son sourire malicieux. **« Vous n'auriez pas qu'il en soit autrement »**

A t-il paré avant d'embrasser Bel à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne pouvait déguster le champagne à la langue de Bel. Tout comme la langue d'Hayato exploré. En hâte, il a poussé la veste de Gokudera et a commencé à tirer les boutons de chemise. Il poussa Gokudera sur le dos et se mit a embrasser sa poitrine, rapidement vers le sud. Dès que Bel avait défait ce pantalon, il plongea sa tête.

Gokudera sifflé quand un accueil chaleureux, langue humide a touché avec tendresse surprenante. Les tourbillons lents, délibérés et lèche étaient presque tortueux. Puis, quand il avait à peu près perdu la tête avec impatience, Bel est descendu comme un aigle sur sa proie, lui enveloppant dans une chaleur liquide qui a envoyé des étincelles de sa colonne vertébrale. Il semblait que la langue de Bel était bon pour autre chose que des insultes, après tout.

Un peu à contrecoeur, mais envie de quelque chose de plus, Gokudera arrêté Bel après un peu de temps et une fois de plus les déposèrent sur les feuilles détrempées. A cheval sur les hanches de l'autre, Gokudera a pris un moment tranquille à regarder Bel, pour vraiment le voir, il était un peu surpris, mais très agréablement, il a dû admettre, pour trouver le prince absolument magnifique. Alors que certains pourraient avoir été ciselées à la beauté, Bel a été sculpté à la perfection, de la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux à la courbe élégante de sa mâchoire à l'arc bien défini de son arc de Cupidon.

Ayant besoin d'en voir plus, il a rapidement débarrassé Bel de sa veste, chemise et pantalon, mais attention à ne pas endommager le matériau exquis. Le point de vue, il a été accordé à la suite révèlent, cependant, fait sauter toutes les pensées sur les vêtements qui ne comportaient pas de l'enlever de son esprit.

Comme attirés par une force invisible, Gokudera tendit sa main, traçant une ligne que lui seul pouvait voir d'un seul doigt. Bel continué à être inhabituellement conforme, posant ses mains sur les cuisses du gardien Vongola. Gokudera se sentaient comme des empreintes de combustion mais a réussi à les ignorer, pour l'instant. Poursuivant son périple le long du corps de Bel, il se sentit un frisson d'excitation comme il a remarqué la respiration du blond accélérer visiblement sous le simple toucher. Pas un bruit ne venait du prince, cependant, le doigt de Gokudera frôla la dureté soyeuse d'un membre de Bel, en suivant la forme une fois autour, mais pas en rester là. Objectif Gokudera jeter plus loin, et il ne put réprimer un soupir silencieux de son propre écho Bel quand il a finalement glissé le bout de son doigt sur l'entrée de l'autre homme. Il se frotta quelques cercles minuscules avant de plonger à l'intérieur un tant soit peu, ce qui rend audible Bel aspirer son souffle.

Tenter de sonder plus profondément, cependant, il a rencontré de la résistance, et tout ce qu'il avait fait rude et douloureuse avant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Alors, il s'arrêta un instant, en regardant Bel, à moitié curieux, la moitié apologétique et prêt à être déçu.

**« Je n'ai rien. Tu as quelque chose ? »**

Bel sourire arrogant répondant n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais sa réponse était. **« La poche avant. »**

Amusement, étonnement et soulagement se battent pour la domination, Gokudera à rapidement déplacé pour récupérer le petit tube de sa cachette indiquée, mais à la fin il a décidé qu'il ne se souciait pas. Il expira durement que son doigt a glissé à l'intérieur de Bel, en chaleur serré que Gokudera savait que le début.

Alors qu'il se préparait Bel rapidement mais soigneusement, il regardait, fasciné, comme le prince peu ses lèvres, sans doute en essayant de rester calme, mais à défaut de plus en plus. Halètements et grognements petits supprimées tomba de ses lèvres et ses doigts creusaient brusquement dans où ils gisaient encore sur les cuisses Gokudera. Gokudera se sentit incroyablement dur à nouveau, son érection palpitant avec le battement rapide de son cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été allumé et ce mal pour quelqu'un. La force de ses sentiments lui a pris de court, et il s'est rapidement focalisé retour sur la tâche à accomplir. Retirant ses doigts, il a brièvement touché son autre main sur la joue de Bel.

**« Ok? »**

Bel juste hoché la tête une fois flashé son sourire à nouveau. Gokudera lui sourit en retour et, levant une jambe de Bel au dessus de son épaule, il se positionne. Tout comme il a glissé dans Bel, une flamme profonde, brûlé avec son plexus solaire, et le monde autour d'eux a disparu. Avec chaque poussée qu'il a prononcé, et chaque petit bruit de Bel fait, la flamme a grandi et a atteint pour embrasser tous les deux. Aussi adaptables que Bel avait été auparavant, il était loin d'être soumises dès maintenant. Il a rencontré chacun des mouvements de Gokudera avec férocité même, il a montré dans la bataille. L'argenté était sûr qu'il allait avoir des bleus où les doigts du prince creusées dans sa peau. C'était un mélange enivrant de jeu rude et tendre, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas seulement un jeu les deux d'entre eux.

Ils avaient été étonnamment bon à rester silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand Gokudera sentait les ongles du blond dans son dos, suivi par le filet de sang chaud dans quelques endroits, il ne put retenir le gémissement qui était assis à l'arrière de sa gorge. Claquant ses hanches contre Bel avec toute sa force, il a obtenu un fort gémissement aussi, en retour, il n'y avait aucune retenue à partir de là. Inévitablement spirale toujours plus haut vers le bord de la libération, Gokudera bu dans la joie d'être avec Bel, et a permis la tempête qui fait rage pour le consommer, et quand il n'en pouvait plus, il se rendit au prince.

Ils restent immobile pendant quelques instants, il suffit de savourer le bonheur qui les enveloppaient. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que Gokudera prit conscience de la pluie qui tombe sur eux. Ruisseaux coulaient sur son visage et sur Bel. Cheveux blonds soyeux groupées sur les yeux de Bel. Gokudera ensuite délicatement balayé ces verrous d'intervalle. Une paire de magnifiques yeux, rempli d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de voir avant. Il sentit un sourire, un sourire sincère, tourner les coins de ses lèvres et il se sentait bien. Comme il déposa un baiser sur la persistance Bel, il a commencé à croire que les choses allaient bien se passer.

~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~


End file.
